Searching for the Answer
by Sparky1834
Summary: But then, what was the question? Collection of one-shots written for Zutara Week 2019. Varying genres and time frames.
1. Is it so bad?

**A/N: Another year, another Zutara Week! This week kind of snuck up on me this year, so I won't make any promises about getting the prompts out on time. But please enjoy and thank you for reading! -Sparky1834**

Day 1: Gifts

"You can't be serious," the earthbender cried.

Katara crossed her arms. "I just thought we should do something nice for someone. Is that so bad?"

"It's not that it's bad," Sokka chimed in. "It's just that we shouldn't use our money like that. We've been able to stay in this nice house, but besides that, we barely get by as it is."

"I can't believe you guys would turn people down so easily." Katara huffed and turned to face Aang. "What about you?"

The airbender winced as he became the next subject of Katara's emotions. "As the avatar, I believe I should stay impartial to-"

"Argh!" Katara threw up her hands and stomped out the door. "You're all impossible!"

Katara needed to vent, and she knew it wouldn't be any good to stay in that house. It was hands down the most luxurious and accommodating house in all their travels. Ba Sing Se may have had some questionable government operations occurring, but as the Avatar's group, they were pretty spoiled. Their search for Appa was still fruitless, yet the gang could still find ways to distract themselves and occupy their time waiting for their audience with the Earth King.

As a bonus, they also happened to be there as the Spring Festival was going on. The busy streets were full of vendors selling flowers, cakes, beverages, and toys. Shops advertised discounts on everything from weapons to hair accessories to shoes. The air smelled of freshly-baked breads and invigorating spices. The central square had fountains covered in decorations, lights were strung about alleyways, and the sounds of people chatting and laughing brought the city to life. Under an elaborate arch in the middle of the square stood what was called the "gift tree," where people in need would hang cards saying what was needed in their home. People who were more well-off could take a card, buy what was requested on the card, and return the gift to the tree. Katara found herself gravitating to this tree, perusing the hanging cards, and simply wishing she could fulfill them all. Giving back to those who needed help was cathartic and relaxing to her. However, Sokka was right; she shouldn't be frivolous with their money.

As she circled the tree reading the cards, one card in particular caught her eyes. Most cards requested clothes or cooking utensils. This card, however, said only this: "Man and nephew requesting tea."

_Well, this should be easy,_ Katara thought. Even making two people's days a little brighter, a little better, wouldn't be too bad on the wallet. She didn't have to save everyone right now; she knew that small deeds can make a big difference in someone's life. Surely, Sokka wouldn't miss a few copper pieces. Katara pulled the card away from the tree and stuffed it in her pocket.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Zuko had trouble containing his disappointment.

"It is good to participate in the city's activities," Iroh replied.

"By appearing helpless and weak?" His nephew's voice was rising. "Uncle, we need to lay low here. We can't just go traipsing around, putting cards on trees!"

"Humble is not the same as helpless, Nephew. Humility is a gift. You would do well to receive it with gratitude."

Zuko gave a throaty growl, then forced himself to take deep breaths. "What did you put on it?"

"Tea," Iroh admitted.

"Tea?!" Zuko pounded his palm to his forehead. "Uncle, we literally work in a tea shop. We don't need any more tea. You could have at least asked for more flint or something, so we can stay hidden easier."

The older man raised his hand to his chin in thought. "I suppose so. I know it's not optimal, but submitting a card is better than thievery, is it not?"

The comment caught Zuko off guard, and thoughts of guilt flooded his mind. He looked away and sighed softly. He couldn't find an answer.

"Regardless, tomorrow we can go pick up our gift," Iroh resumed. And then he paused. "Oh, wait. I need to be here to receive a shipment of ingredients. Would you go to the square tomorrow to pick up the tea?"

Fuming, Zuko could swear he felt smoke leaving his nostrils. He definitely didn't want to be out in the open like that, exposed so people could see who picks up the gift. What if he was being spied on? That Jet kid made him even more on edge. Worse yet, what if Uncle was setting him up on another date bound for disaster? In any case, he couldn't come up with a good excuse to not go. "Fine," he acquiesced.

* * *

Katara waited and waited. How she managed to get out of the house that morning without anyone insisting to come with her was beyond her comprehension. She knew she shouldn't spy, but she just couldn't help it! All she wanted was to put a smile on someone's face, and she'd be all the more satisfied if she could see it in person.

There were few people in the street at this time of morning. The sun had only been peaking above the walls of the city for about a half hour. Katara sat on a bench a short distance from the "gift tree," unrolling a scroll in her hands, pretending to read. Whoever passed by her wouldn't even give her a second glance. In reality, Katara was keeping her eyes busy staring at the wrapped teapot and tea leaves she had laid under the tree. Was she being silly? Perhaps. But she'd been drawn to this square, and would see her efforts through to the very end.

A lithe hooded figure prowled into her view. It hastily perused the gifts at the bottom of the tree, until it finally found what it was looking for. It picked up the package she had put there, and nimbly read the attached card. What Katara was not ready for was the face that appeared under the hood as it faced her and then looked away again.

Katara quickly bowed her head into her scroll and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. She knew that face anywhere. _Zuko_.

After about a minute of staring down at empty words and waiting for her adrenaline to calm down, Katara rolled up the scroll and stood up to put it in her satchel. A low grating voice behind her jarred her from her action.

"What are you doing here?"

She spun around to face Zuko, and her eyes instantly found the wrapped gift in his hand. The equation finally made sense. _Man and nephew requesting tea._ Zuko and his uncle.

It took her almost a moment too long to respond. "I just help when I see it's needed."

He scowled. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Your question is irrelevant. My business is my own."

Zuko must have realized he was still holding the gift, and he awkwardly tried to hide it behind his sleeve.

"I see you've found what you were looking for. I'll be honest, it was fun to go shopping for it," Katara added, almost taunting.

Zuko's eyes widened and he took a small step back. "You?" He pulled out the gift from behind his sleeve. "You did this?!"

"Is it so bad to think I'm not a horrible person?" she retorted.

Zuko's stance relaxed after a moment and his brow softened. "I've never thought that." His voice was less harsh now. "An able rival, a royal pain in the neck... but not horrible."

"Thanks, I guess." Katara folded her arms. She didn't know what else to say to that.

They both looked around sheepishly. The streets started to get filled with more people, and local vendors were beginning to put up their signs. The sun was now fully in view, telling Katara it was time to head back to the house and start breakfast.

But now she didn't know what to do with the knowledge that Zuko and his uncle were within city limits. Before she could make up her mind, Zuko interrupted her thoughts. "Don't you dare follow me," he said as he turned to retreat back to where he came from. She stood still and watched him go.

She smirked. He wasn't her prince, and she didn't have to obey his demands. Her feet, seemingly acting by their own accord, followed.


	2. Why did he agree to this?

Day 2: Speak

The war was finally over, yet unsurety kept clouding relief. With Former Fire Lord Ozai incapacitated and unfit for rule, the Fire Nation had trouble accepting new changes. For so long, it was such a proud nation, believing it had much to contribute to the world. But when suddenly a regime ends and youth are put into positions of power, the traditionalists revolt against the fresh faces.

As it was, Zuko tried to keep his new friends in the palace as long as possible after the war ended. He needed all the moral support he could get, especially if Uncle was occasionally away in Ba Sing Se. He was extremely grateful he had chosen to side with the avatar on the Day of Black Sun. The friendships and connections he made with the group had lifted him up, challenging him, refining him, until he became who he was today.

It seemed only just yesterday he was coronated as Fire Lord. In reality, it had already been a couple weeks, and he was quick to learn that Fire Lord duties are no walk in the park. He reveled in the nights when he could sneak away to spend time with his friends.

Tonight was one of such nights. The most frequented gathering place for the group was a large sitting room near the guest rooms. Plush red rugs littered the floor, and a plethora of couches and armchairs all surrounded a glass table in the center of the room. Sconces on the walls kept the room sufficiently lit, if somewhat dim. All in all, it created a relaxing atmosphere, and it was perfect.

As Zuko arrived, he found Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara all seated in a row on a couch by the table, snacking on cheese and crackers.

"Ladies," he entered the room with a small bow.

Mai rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile. Katara snorted.

Ty Lee seemed oblivious to the formality. "Zuko, you made it!" she squealed. "I thought of the perfect thing we can do tonight when everyone is here."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ah ah," she said as she wiggled her pointer finger back and forth in front of her. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Find out what?" Sokka asked as he came into the room with Suki, Toph, and Aang in tow, each of them holding some sort of snack or drink.

Ty Lee clapped and then waved everyone over. "Oh, yes! You're all here! Gather around and settle in, because tonight is going to be the most memorable night of your lives."

As each person sat on a chair or cushion facing each other, Ty Lee couldn't stop bouncing up and down in excitement.

Zuko's patience was wearing out. "Okay, Ty Lee, what is it?"

The pink-clad acrobat performed a handstand as she answered. "Do you remember that one time when we were little and we were spying on your cousin, who was playing some sort of game with his friends?"

"You'll have to elaborate. My cousin had a lot of friends."

"Well," she resumed, falling onto the ground, "I don't remember who the friends were. I just remember it was a game kind of like Truth or Dare."

"Wait, Ty Lee," Mai finally spoke up. Her face began to blush despite her stoic nature. "Is this...?"

Ty Lee gave a huge grin and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Yeah what?" Katara asked.

"Let's just say it was a game that the older kids wouldn't let us play."

Zuko came to a realization. He'd hoped this old memory would never resurface, but it all came back to him. "No. No way. Not now, not ever. Fire Lord's orders."

"Yes way! Right now," Ty Lee countered.

"What?" Katara and Sokka asked in unison.

Ty Lee couldn't contain herself. "Speak Or Streak!"

A short moment of silence followed. Toph suddenly burst out in laughter. Aang's face turned red. "Is that what it sounds like?" Suki asked.

"It's _exactly_ what it sounds like."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're not doing this."

"It doesn't sound too bad. We just ask each other questions, and you can either answer a question truthfully, or streak? Am I getting it right?" Katara asked.

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. Plus, Toph is here, so it's perfect. She can be the judge."

"I'm in." Toph didn't need any convincing.

"No." Zuko affirmed.

"Sparky," Toph said maliciously, "Don't make me tie you up and force you to have some fun every once in a while."

Zuko sighed. He thought he would be scarred for life when he saw his cousin play this game with his friends. Once, he encountered a random noble's son running commando down a hall, accompanied by giggling and guffawing in a nearby room. It took him years to walk down that hall normally, always afraid of impending indecency. It was a miracle Lu Ten's friends never got caught.

He briefly glanced at Katara and looked away before she could see. He was going to regret this. "I get to establish the ground rules."

Everyone else in the room sat up a little straighter. They weren't expecting him to cave. "Let's hear 'em," Sokka said.

"One," Zuko raised one finger, "there must always be some form of clothing on."

Ty Lee nearly pouted.

"Two," he continued, "Toph, no cheating. You're the only one we won't know is lying. Try to keep it fair and impartial."

Toph nodded. "You got it, Sparky."

"Okay. Ty Lee," he sagged his shoulders in resignation. "You may begin."

* * *

He should have known it would come to this. He should have known he'd have to run around the palace without clothes on. Why did he agree to this, anyway? He decided it was a stupid game and should be banned from the world for all time. As soon as he gets his hands on some parchment, he'll immediately make the decree. But as for now, he had a job to finish. It was dishonorable to not complete a challenge once accepted. "Can't believe this...stupid...should be abolished..." he grumbled.

"Let's just get it over with," Katara said beside him.

That's right. _Katara_ had to do it with him.

"Stinking double question," he continued grumbling.

It had been a simple question. "Do you and Katara like each other?" Toph had asked him.

"What? No!" had been his immediate response. Unfortunately, Katara had taken that moment to voice a rejection of her own.

Toph had smiled a wry smile. "Oh. Oh, this should be fun," she said, rife with anticipation.

But presently, Zuko was not feeling like he was having fun. He and Katara were standing out in the hallway with the door open, so the group could see. "You don't have to do this," Zuko whispered to her as she stripped down to her bindings.

"Yes, she does," Toph yelled from inside the room.

Zuko growled and unfastened his belt. "I'm going to banish her."

"I'm ready when you are. We can get this over with and come back." Katara assured him.

He was now undressed to his underclothes. "There's no way I'm coming back here."

"Booo," Toph said across the room. Additional booing followed.

"Who said we had to?" Katara whispered to him timidly.

Zuko gave her a half smile. He was suddenly glad he wasn't alone in his misfortunes.

* * *

Needless to say, Zuko's guards were perplexed as they thought they saw two streaking figures vanish between shadows in the middle of the night. _It must be a fluke,_ they said. _Not even children would dare trespass in the palace._


	3. A new lady friend?

**Back by popular demand, a continuation of Day 1: Gifts!**

Day 3: Shattered

Zuko's instincts told him to not trust that water tribe girl. She may not have been a horrible person, but that didn't mean she couldn't be nosy. So as he made his way back to the tea shop, he made sure to wind through unneccessary streets. Whether he was being followed or not, it never hurt to be cautious.

Gift in hand, he finally ended his detour as he approachd the back door of the tea shop. Uncle was inside, still waiting for a shipment. The old general had a smile on his face as Zuko walked in and shoved the gift into Iroh's eager hands.

"Thank you, Nephew." He opened the bag of tea leaves and inhaled, resulting in an "ahh." Then he undid the paper on the teapot and jumped back in delight. The teapot was a fine porcelain, adorned with expert designs and flawless colors. "My, my! Indeed, it has been much too long since we've been the subjects of such generosity, don't you think?"

"If you say so," Zuko responded with negligible enthusiasm. Sometimes he doubted he was related to Iroh.

"Whoever got this for us was very thoughtful," Uncle said.

"She sure likes to think so."

"She? You met her? Is this a new lady friend?" Iroh nudged his nephew's arm.

"No!" Zuko cried. "Actually, meeting her made me realize something."

Iroh waved for him to continue.

"The avatar is in Ba Sing Se."

Uncle took a short moment to think about that revelation. "Who was she, Prince Zuko?" he asked with some consternation.

"The water tribe girl," Zuko replied.

"And you didn't invite her?" Iroh sounded offended.

Zuko's brow furrowed. "Here? Uncle, are you crazy? Then she'd know our location and give us away!"

"No, I won't," a girl's voice rang in from behind the tea shop's counter.

"Gah!" Zuko recoiled. He knew he shouldn't have approached her at the square. Now he'd been caught!

The water tribe girl walked further into the shop. "I promise I won't give you away. I just want to talk."

Iroh took this moment to say something before Zuko could protest. "Well well, Nephew, would you look who it is! Miss...?"

"Katara," she responded.

"Hello, Katara. I understand it is you whom I should thank for the lovely gift. Thank you most kindly. I am Iroh. But if you would, please call me Mushi in public, if ever the occasion arises." Uncle gave her a small bow after setting the gift on the counter.

_Great_. _Just great, _Zuko thought. Now they were on a first-name basis.

"Um, all right," she replied with a smile.

"Why should we trust you?" Zuko demanded.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't actually have a good reason. I guess I like to think there is always some good in people."

"That is wise, though not always the best course of action," Iroh advised.

"I know. I know shouldn't have followed you," she said as she looked at Zuko, with a hint of an apology in her voice. "I don't even know why I did it..."

An awkward silence encroached the room as she trailed off. Zuko was deliberating ways he could shove Katara out of the tea shop without hurting her, and thus upsetting Uncle (and his honor. That one was still a work in progress). If he could get her out, he could follow her to the avatar.

"I know!" Iroh interrupted the quiet. "Nephew, why don't you take Miss Katara to the festival this morning? Mend some old wounds, no?"

Katara and Zuko both shuddered, neither enjoying that idea. "What?!" "Uncle!" they replied at the same time.

"Uncle, we both know that's easily the most terrible idea you've ever come up with."

Katara stepped back. "I should probably go..."

"Nonsense, please stay. Have you had breakfast yet? We have some cakes ready," Iroh urged.

"Let the girl go, Uncle," Zuko said harshly, though he got the feeling he wouldn't win this argument.

The water tribe girl took a step forward. "I could stay. It's really no trouble," she said, nearly staring Zuko down in challenge.

If she stayed, he sure didn't want to be around her. He stomped into the back room with a growl. "Be our guest," he said just before he forcefully shut the door.

* * *

Iroh shifted his eyes back and forth between Katara and the now-slammed door. He pulled out a plate of berry cakes from behind the counter and slid it over to her. "Excuse me one moment," he said as he disappeared with his new teapot into the back room.

Loud, one-sided arguing came from the room, interspersed with the uncle's softer admonishings. Katara tried to make herself busy and distract herself from the noise. Based on what she heard, she almost agreed with Zuko. Going out to the festival with him sounded like a date, and she abhorred the thought. They were supposed to be enemies.

She didn't know what to do besides sit on a chair in the empty tea shop, snacking on a cake. It was not yet open for the day, but Katara was hoping it would get populated soon, so it wouldn't be so awkward. She thought Zuko would have picked a fight with her. She was definitely not expecting cakes.

A distinct crashing sound came from the room. Katara jumped up from her seat and walked toward the door, now slowly being opened by Iroh. She saw a forlorn Zuko looking at the floor. She followed his eyes and gaped at what she saw. The teapot Iroh had so appreciated, the one Zuko had so dutifully carried back to the shop, the one Katara had so carefully picked out, was now shattered into dozens of little pieces. She could have sworn she heard a quiet sob from Iroh.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko looked at his uncle, his features showing real sorrow. "I didn't mean to hit it. I know it meant a lot to you. I'll get you a new one." He glanced at Katara and back at Iroh.

"No, Nephew. I will be all right," Iroh responded. And then, it seemed, he gave the tiniest hint of a malicious grin. "No, I've thought of a better punishment."

Katara had no idea what came over him. She could tell he had adored the short time he had had with that teapot. But to brush it away so easily? Well now, that was almost a capital offense.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Zuko asked.

"You will always find hidden gems among the rocks, if you so much as look for them, Nephew."

Zuko huffed. "Out with it, then."

"You," Iroh prodded Zuko's shoulder, "will take Miss Katara out to the festival and then bring her back for some tea. No ifs, ands, or buts. Although, I will have to apologize to her, first." He turned to Katara. "I'm sorry to have to put you through this, but could you take my nephew out to enjoy the city's festivities? I'll have to warn you, he can be a bit of a curmudgeon at times."

This seemed like a sound opportunity to make Zuko miserable, so Katara was warming up to the idea. "Why, Iroh, I would be honored." She tried to sound as flattered yet sarcastic as possible.

"Urgh," Zuko grunted and went to the front door to open it. Katara followed.

As they were about to leave, Iroh sounded a firm disapproval. "Properly!"

The defeated Zuko _hmph_ed and grudgingly held out his arm to Katara. She took it, ready for a day of making him wish he'd never set foot on the South Pole.


	4. Had he said that out loud?

**A/N: Sorry I'm behind already! The other prompts are also forthcoming eventually. Thanks for your patience!**

Day 4: Mentor

"Sokka, could I get your advice on something?" Zuko asked the water tribe boy. He didn't know what he hoped to gain from talking to him, but he was the best one to ask. This wasn't an easy conversation for Zuko. Worse yet, he really didn't want to be on Ember Island in the first place, but it was honestly the only place the group could hide in plain sight. At the moment, he and Sokka were killing time on the patio of the house, snacking until the play started.

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about..." Dare he say it? Zuko was never good at these kinds of talks. "Girls."

Sokka's eyes bulged in shock, but he quickly recovered. "Zuko, buddy...you've got the right guy. What seems to be the problem?" He pulled a chair towards him and sat down. Zuko followed suit. He could imagine Sokka's fake beard he'd heard so much about.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, Mai is my girlfriend, right? I like her and all, but...but there's this other girl that's caught my attention. And I wonder if I should go for it, and I feel like I've been a real jerk to Mai, and I don't know if she'll take me back, and-"

"Whoa there," Sokka interrupted, waving his hands indicating to Zuko to slow down.

The firebender sighed. "Sorry. It's just...girls are crazy. And confusing. Is Suki that way?"

"Well, you know, she has her moments." Sokka took a bite out of his moon peach. "But it sounds to me like girls aren't your problem."

"They're not?"

"No," Sokka replied. "You are. You see," he rubbed his chin. "You're not being an opportunist. Take chances. Broaden your horizons. Take that leap of faith."

Zuko thought for a moment. The comment stung a bit, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. He didn't like being told he was the problem. Then again, he did come to Sokka for advice. _Everyone's a critic_. "So you're saying I should just go for it with the other girl?"

"If that means getting out of your comfort zone, then sure. Whatever it takes to get what you want. But remember that girls can be delicate sometimes. Does the other girl know you like her?" Sokka asked.

"I doubt it. But then, I know she has a lot of other things on her mind. So maybe I should wait?"

Sokka shook his head. "That doesn't sound opportunistic enough. Seize the day and seize the girl!" He made a fist in cheer.

Zuko stood up. Sokka was actually making sense. "Okay. I'll do it. Thanks, Sokka," he said as he started to walk inside.

"That's it! Hoorah!" Sokka shook his fist in the air. Zuko heard him faintly talk to himself as he walked further away. "I should be a mentor."

_Too bad it's your sister, _Zuko thought.

* * *

The play was easily the worst play Zuko had ever seen. When he was younger, he actually enjoyed going to plays. His mother instilled in him the values of creativity and expression, storytelling, and good writing. The Ember Island Players hadn't been the only group he'd seen in his lifetime, but he'd hoped he'd seen the last of them. As soon as he'd found out it was the Players doing the play, he was instantly skeptical. They were not a good group, and most Fire Nation citizens knew that. They were a parody group. _Love Amongst the Dragons_ was supposed to be a beautiful story, a fairy tale, that enchanted its audience. The rendition done by the Players was a complete mockery of that. This play was no different.

Walking out of the playhouse, everyone in the avatar's group was downtrodden, and rightly so. For one, it showed them losing the war. Two, it told outright lies about the group and their travels. Three, it showed events ridiculously out of context. But the worst part? The audience loved it. The rest of the audience was so enamored by the whole play, and they actually enjoyed the part where the avatar loses and the Fire Lord reigns supreme. Frankly, it was sickening.

As everyone else went to bed after arriving back at the house, Zuko stayed in the kitchen and made some tea. He needed something to clear his head, and his uncle's unsolicited advice in his head told him that tea would do the trick. He couldn't wait to get off this island, and for the war to be over. But here, he was a sitting turtleduck, training and waiting for the comet.

Quiet creaking of the stairs alerted him to Katara coming down into the kitchen. Her hair was undone and she looked like she could use some cheering up. "Tea?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks," she said as she sat next to him at the table. He poured a cup for her and she took a sip.

"Why the long face?" he finally found the courage to ask. To him, the moment was ideal and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh, you know," she said while warming her hands on her cup. "Just the world ending in a couple weeks. No big deal." She looked at him with a slightly jesting smile.

Zuko poured himself some more tea. "It's too bad Aang is in the middle of all this. He's just a kid. After the play, he seemed extra distressed, too."

"Yeah..." she trailed. "He did. I didn't mean for that."

"You? Why would...wait, what?"

Katara looked away, now more hesitant. "He um, he kissed me and I sort of turned him down. During the intermission. I told him I was confused and it wasn't the time."

Multiple thoughts were clicking together in Zuko's head. Aang had kissed Katara, and she didn't like him back? Why was she confused? And not the time for Aang, or not the time for men in general, or not the time for-?

"You're staring," Katara called out.

Zuko finally blinked at her as he straightened out his thoughts. "Sorry. What's confusing you?"

This time, it was her turn to take a moment to think. Her face blushed and she shook her head before taking a sip. When she put the cup down, she rested her head against Zuko's shoulder. "I don't know. Everything."

Zuko felt electricity expand from the contact on his shoulder. His brain raced and his heart sped up. _Well you're sure confusing me, _he thought.

Her head shot up and she gave him some intimidating eye contact. "What?"

"What?" Had he said that out loud? He was going to pay for that.

"I'm sorry, I just..." she struggled with saying her last word, "me?"

Zuko broke eye contact and fiddled with the handle on his teacup. Oh how he wished this were easier. "Yeah," he said softly.

New electricity coursed his arm as she gently touched it. He turned to her and she looked up at him. In what seemed like an instant, he found himself in her embrace. Her arms were around his neck, giving him permission to wrap his around her torso. He hadn't expected this, but now he didn't want to let go.

"Oh, Zuko. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," she said into his shirt. "You know we'll always be friends, right?"

Okay, now he was _doubly_ confused.

"Um, I uh..." he released his arms and she pulled away. Her hands ended up on the bench on either side of her.

"But, I would...be okay if we were something more," she said as her voice gradually got quieter. Her cheeks flushed pink.

Zuko looked down at her hand between them and decided this was the point he would take that leap of faith. He delicately intertwined his fingers within hers. His heart was beating quickly still, and there was no going back. He looked down at her deep blue eyes, hoping she felt the same way he did. He was positive his cheeks were as red as hers. "I would be okay with that too."

His eyes never left hers, even though he spotted hers dart down toward his lips. Together, seemingly as if nature itself commanded it, their faces leaned closer and closer, until just inches apart. Zuko closed the distance, and the electricity of the contact of their lips soared throughout his whole body. Katara deepened the kiss, and Zuko found himself smiling.

_Maybe Sokka _should_ be a mentor._


	5. Remember when?

**A/N: Some LOK liberties taken. Here's a short and sweet one. ;)**

Day 5: Youth

Today was the day. It was a day they'd been waiting for and planning for months, yet was also years in the making. Kya was finally getting married. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara were the proud parents of the first Fire Nation-Water Tribe heir, and now that she was of marrying age and had chosen her love, the palace couldn't be more excited. The halls were decorated from end-to-end with boughs, silks, and candles. The gardens were covered in new seasonal flowers that brightened up the usual grasses. The Fire Nation citizens were all eagerly awaiting the ceremony. When Katara bore Kya and later Izumi, she thought the crowds couldn't get more wild. But she'd be wrong. Weddings were exciting in the Fire Nation simply because they were specifically for celebrating love and life. Children being born was commonplace. Not so with royal weddings. Katara was almost jealous that the citizens were more excited for her daughter's wedding than they were for her own. But she understood why. Kya was adored by all, while Katara took some getting used to when she became Fire Nation royalty.

Katara was holding a hairpiece that she intended to give to Kya before the ceremony. As she prepared to leave her room, Zuko walked in. His face was distraught, and his body sagged from fatigue. He must have just finished his daily morning workout routine. He fell onto his back onto the bed and covered his face with his arms. He sighed loudly, even muffled from his arms. "I'm getting old."

"Well, yes, we all get a little older every day, don't we?" Katara responded, smiling. "That's just part of life, Hon."

"Our kid is getting married today."

"Also a natural part of life. She needs to move on with hers," Katara replied.

"I'm sore," he continued.

Katara put the hairpiece on a nearby desk and walked over to Zuko. "Aww. My poor husband," she said in jest yet gently. "Turn over so I can massage your shoulders."

"You don't get it. I'm _sore_, Katara. I'm never sore after my workout. My body is getting old. Just last week, I felt some pain in my back when I woke up, and I literally groaned as I got up and out of bed." He sat up and took off his training shirt. Katara had noticed for a long time now that he wasn't as toned as he used to be, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. She didn't need him to have perfectly chiseled features (although, she will admit to herself that his body was a _minor_ factor in her decision to be with him for the rest of her life). If anything, she loved him even more. He could be himself around her, and she in turn had no inhibitions with him.

Their insecurities simply reminded her that they were very much alive. They were both human, both fighting their personal and external battles. Age wasn't supposed to be scary, but something to cherish.

Katara pressed her fingers along his bare shoulders and prodded her knuckles into his back. "To be young again... Remember when we were that age?"

"Mmhmm," Zuko contentedly replied in response to her massaging.

"Ah, the innocence of youth."

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't call it that," her husband said.

"How so?" Katara asked.

He shook his head slightly as he chuckled. "Let's just say it was a bad idea to walk by Kya's room the other night around midnight."

Katara paused her massaging. "You didn't..."

"I did. There are some things a father never wants to hear. Ever. And now this father is even more scarred."

A burst of laughter sneaked its way out of Katara. Zuko turned his head so he could look at her with his good eye. He was nearly scowling.

"I'm sorry. I'm horrible. How can I," she made her voice more seductive as she trailed her fingers down his sides, "make it up to you?"

He shivered under her touch. "Now?"

"Well," she replied, "maybe not now. We have a wedding to attend. How about tonight?" She kissed the back of his neck.

"That won't do," he replied, turning his body towards her and leaning in to kiss her. "That's not soon enough. How about between the wedding and the celebrations?"

"But what if people are looking for us then? We might get interrupted." She kissed him back. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you right now, then, hmm?" At this point, Zuko's fingers were skimming up and down her arms, while her fingers trailed his belly.

"I guess so," he responded and kissed her deeply. But then he broke the kiss. "I _am_ still sore, so..."

Katara smirked. "Like that's ever stopped you."

"But really, though. I need to be able to walk today."

She lightly smacked his arm. "You're unbelievable," she said with a grin.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said before getting off the bed and going over to the closet.

She followed him and pulled his hairpiece off its stand and began raking his hair with her fingers. "I love you, too."

"Good." He gave her a peck on the lips. "We have a long day today. Will you be able to handle it?"

"Will you?" she countered. She crowned him with his hairpiece and tucked some stray hairs behind his ear.

He pulled out his formal robe from the closet and began putting it on. She helped him with the ties. "We'll see about that at the end of the night," he said.

"You'll do great today. Before you know it, it'll all be over," she said with a small smile as she patted down his shoulder pads. Now that both of them were ready for the day, she walked back to the hairpiece she was to give to Kya.

Zuko approached the room's door and held the handle. "Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded, and he opened the door and ushered her out with his hand on the small of her back. Today, they would relive their own special day as they contemplate love, life, and the simpleness of youth.


	6. But what about the crew?

Day 6: Found

"I see why this girl left you. You're kind of moody and irrational," the bounty hunter had no problems spouting out everything Zuko didn't want to hear. Granted, they weren't things he didn't already know.

"Look," he said with a huff, "we're not paying you to talk. We're paying you for a lead."

"What is this girl to you, anyway?" June asked as her shirshu banked a hard left.

Zuko had to scramble for a handhold to steady himself. "She," he replied, "is the answer to my problems. I find her, I find the-" he almost gave his mission away, "-kid she's travelling with."

"I see," she said. She was quiet for a few seconds before she resumed. "So you're not only emotionally volatile, you're also the jealous type."

He growled at her. Why couldn't she mind her own business? "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No, it's just fun to rile you up, knowing you're dependent on me right now. Is that her up ahead?" she pointed. Sure enough, the water tribe girl and her brother were on the dirt trail in front of them. But someone important was missing.

"Found you," he said under his breath. The shirshu stopped in front of the two siblings and Zuko hopped down. Uncle unceremoniously slid off and approached Zuko, who tossed a small bag of coins at June. "Here."

June snatched the bag and opened it to peek at its contents. "Very well. Bye old man, angry boy." She turned her animal around. She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, she's too pretty for you. Hyah!" She flicked her wrist with the reins and dashed away.

"Good riddance, she's finally gone," Zuko muttered.

"It is a shame indeed," Uncle said beside him.

"Excuse me!" The water tribe girl spoke up. "What do you think you're doing here, and how did you find us?"

"We have our reasons, and we have our sources. Why don't you tell me where the Avatar is? I'll even give you an incentive to talk." He dangled her necklace in front of him, then quickly stuck it back in his pocket.

He saw her eyes widen with recognition, but then they narrowed again.

"We're not telling you anything," the boy said as he pulled out a boomerang.

Zuko glared at them both. His options here were limited. It was two-on-two. He didn't have enough hands to capture them, and he didn't have the patience to wait for them to talk or for the Avatar to come back to them. Fighting them wouldn't give him what he wanted. Unfortunately, that only gave him one reasonable route. "So be it, then. If that's the case, then wherever you're going, we're coming too." He gestured to himself and Iroh. "Whether we're travelling with you or following you, we _will_ get what we came for."

Uncle raised a hand in questioning. "But the crew...?"

"The crew can wait!" Zuko retorted.

The water tribe boy put his boomerang in his tunic. "Follow us all you want. We parted ways with the Avatar. Come on, Katara. We don't have to bother with these guys."

The siblings turned their backs on Zuko, and he wondered where he went wrong. He pulled out the necklace and traced its design with his thumb. He would need to find a better incentive.

* * *

"What a ridiculous idea. I mean, come on. Trying to bribe me with my necklace? _Again? _How gullible does he think I am?" Katara mused as she helped Sokka set up camp for the night. They had found a nice, flat wooded area for their tent. Once it was set up, Katara wanted to start dinner. "I'll go get some water," she said as she grabbed their cooking pot.

"Okay. Be careful out there. Angry Jerk might be out and about," Sokka replied.

"I can handle him," Katara reassured both him and herself.

After a few short minutes of wandering, she found a stream to fill her pot. She bended water from the stream, and had just directed it to the pot when she heard a twig snap in the trees. She craned her lead left and right, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes finally rested on a shadowed figure, and she had to squint to see any details.

Of course, it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Get away," she threatened as she surrounded herself with water whips.

Zuko stepped through the trees with his arms halfway up. "You don't need to do that. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right," she said without emotion. She stayed in her stance. "And I can trust you because...?"

"Think about it," he said in an almost too gentle rasp. "You need me," he patted the pocket in his shirt, indicating her necklace, "and I need you. This is a win-win scenario right now."

She shook her head and chuckled. He was trying to play her, and she wasn't stupid. No, she wasn't stupid, but a stupid idea _did _just come into her head. She would have to give it everything she had. So, she played along. She lowered the water whips back into the stream. "I'm listening."

Zuko stepped even closer. "I've been waiting for a good reason to part with this necklace, and here we are. The perfect time and place for a certain exchange."

"And how do you know you can trust me?" she asked in the most girlish voice she could muster. She tiptoed closer to him, and he stepped back so that he'd been backed up to a tree. Was he cornering himself? And was that Zuko that smelled so good? It didn't matter. Whatever his game was, she was going to win.

"Touché," he replied softly.

She was now inches away from him. Their clothes were touching. The last boy she was this close to was Jet. "You said here was the perfect place for an exchange, but you never specified what it was we were exchanging." She tilted her head slightly and tried her hardest to sound inviting.

Zuko seemed to be taking her bait. "Did you have something in mind?"

She gently put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up on her tiptoes. It was now or never. "Perhaps," she said before she planted her lips on his. She felt some initial shock, but then he shifted into the kiss. He was a surprisingly good kisser. She couldn't imagine who would give him the opportunity to practice, but someone deserved props. His lips felt nice against hers, and they moved together in harmony. Katara's head was spinning, and she almost forgot about her objective. Her hands found her way onto his tunic, and his hands moved to her upper arms. They were warm against her skin. _No, no, stop. This isn't part of the plan._ She pushed even more into the kiss, hoping he would stay distracted. Finally, her hand found what she was looking for, and she deftly pulled the necklace out of its pocket. She stuffed it in her own shirt, and stepped out of the kiss.

"Well," she said breathlessly, "I think we're done here."

Zuko gave her a blank face. "Yeah..." He was exasperated, as if he didn't know what just happened. If Katara were being honest with herself, she didn't quite know either.

"I should, um," she started, "I should get going." She grabbed her pot of water and turned to head back to camp.

"Yeah," Zuko repeated once her back was turned.

When Katara arrived back at camp, she had to sit down for a moment. Her heart had some catching up to do. Operation: Get Necklace Back was successful; however, now she didn't know what to do about Operation: Angry Jerk.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. An old trope. I couldn't resist.**


	7. Was it worth it?

Day 7: Easier

"This is the worst hike ever," Katara complained. She normally didn't mind hiking, but this adventure with Zuko was turning out to be a miserable experience. Worse yet, he had blindfolded her, claiming he had a surprise for her at the top of the climb. Why she had to wear it even though it was dark outside, she would never know.

"Just keep going. We're almost there." It was strange to hear the optimism coming from Zuko, who held her hand through it all.

It had been five years since the war ended, and Katara and Zuko had been dating for two of those years. After the war, he had dated Mai, and she had dated Aang; but after a while of that, neither of them felt like they were where they needed to be. So, once they found each other again, their relationship blossomed, and neither of them looked back.

From what Katara could tell, they were walking a path (thankfully, it wasn't very rocky) up the caldera. It was still dark, though she could faintly see the sky getting slightly more purple, indicating that it would be dawn soon. Zuko had been holding a flame on his other side. She loved him, but boy did she regret letting him wake her up in the middle of the night for a hike.

"You know," Katara continued, "this would be easier if I could see."

"I know. It will be worth it, I promise," Zuko replied, squeezing her hand.

"I could use an earthbender right about now."

"I don't know how Toph does it. I like being able to see."

"How much longer?"

"You brought snacks, right?"

"Katara!" Zuko's tolerance was wearing thin. He stopped to face her. He put out the fire from his hand and replaced it with Katara's waist. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You've got this. You can do it. If nothing else, do it for me, okay?"

Katara smiled her first smile since she'd been kidnapped from her bed. She couldn't see, but she could still feel Zuko's radiating warmth, and that calmed her. "Okay."

She could be patient for him. He deserved at least that. They continued the rest of the stretch in quiet conversation with occasional moments of nothing but the sounds of a breeze or the chirping of crickets.

Soon enough, the grade of the climb turned flat, and Zuko stopped. "We're here," he said as he pulled up Katara's blindfold.

As Katara's eyes adjusted, she was in awe at the scenery. Zuko had taken her to the top of the caldera, and she could now see the vast expanse of the ocean, with its jutting rocks and jetties. The sun was still behind the horizon, but the sky was teased with an array of purples, pinks, and blues in preparation for the day. Stars filled the backdrop, and a small crescent of a moon lit up the waters. The city behind her was still dark in shadow, and she could see faint lamps from workers starting their morning routine. Out in the water below her, a certain rock structure shaped like a heart stood valiantly against the waves. In this specific lighting, she could see pink water glistening all around the rock, giving it a royal pedestal.

Zuko stood next to her and put an arm around her waist. "It's called the Heart of the Sunrise," he said.

She returned the touch by wrapping her arms around his torso while he still faced the water. "It's beautiful."

"Was it worth it?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, just brushing his scar. "Definitely."

His arm slid away from behind her and he grabbed her hand. "Katara, I have a very important question to ask you."

Was this what she thought it could be? Would she know how to answer? What if she wasn't ready? "Okay..." she softly replied.

"Do you like it here? The Fire Nation, I mean. With me," Zuko asked, his golden eyes searching.

"Of course," she said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

"How would you feel about extending your stay in a more permanent capacity?" he asked.

Katara could guess at what he was getting at, but wanted to know for sure. "How so?"

He smirked. "Well, you could be an ambassador for the water tribes. Or I'm sure Uncle could take you in as a protégé. Or," at this, he grabbed her other hand, "I hear the Fire Lady spot is available."

"Oh, is that so?" Katara played along. "So many good options. Which to choose, which to choose..."

"I can give you my recommendation, if you're having trouble deciding," Zuko intervened.

"You know," Katara said, "I'd really love to learn to make tea like your uncle does." She watched his face turn down slightly in rejection. He was so easy to tease. "But," she added, and his eyes became more hopeful, "What do _you _think I should do? What do _you _want?"

Zuko gave a half smile. "I want to marry you."

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned up. "I want that too," she said before gently placing her lips on his. "Let's go with that option."

And thus, the Heart of the Sunrise was not one, but two hearts, surrounding themselves with the beauties and intricacies of scenery, painting a picture that can only be cherished when in the company of the one with whom the moment was made.

**Thanks all for reading! This last one was another short and sweet one. The Heart of the Sunrise takes inspiration from the Yes song by that name, and I always thought it could create a nice backdrop for this kind of scene.**

**Till next year!**

**~Sparky1834**


End file.
